Circus Monster (monstruo de circo)
by Merry2209
Summary: basada en la cancion de Megurine Luka Circus Monster, la historia esta ambientada en un lugar no especificado y una fecha no dicha, y tiene como protagonista a Luka una chica que despues de perder a sus padres fue vendida a un circo donde toda clase de cosas le esperan.
1. Capítulo 1: monster circus

Monster circus:

-Era verano de un año que poco recuerdo, los festivales comenzabas y con ellos los espectáculos y todo tipos de otros actos para entretener a las personas, los festivales eran grande, muchos colores, sonidos y olores diferentes llenaban el aire aunque nunca pude ir a uno, siempre fue y ha sido mi deseo, poder llegar a ese lugar y ser tratado como una persona "normal" y no como el monstruo que soy… sí, soy un monstruo, obligada a dar espectáculos para el entretenimiento ajeno, obligada a estar en mi "camerino" que no resulta ser más que una celda de barrotes fríos, viajando por todo un país en un tren con un exterior colorido e interior negro y sombrío y esta es mi historia:

No siempre fui un monstruo la verdad nací como cualquier otra persona normal solo que para mí la suerte no me sonrió, nací un una pequeño isla alejada de toda ciudad, un lugar tranquilo, no teníamos la molestia de el sonido de muchos vehículos no teníamos grandes construcciones, en conclusión era un lugar humilde pero a la vez muy codiciado por su ubicación, recuerdo que usualmente venían constructores para intentar comprarlo y construir hay resores y cosas de atractivo turístico, todos los habitantes se negaron de inmediato era su tierra y se iban a quedar en ella, los constructores insistían e insistían diciendo que nos darían refugio en la ciudad pero los habitantes mis propios vecinos y amigos se negaron… un día a los constructores se les acabo la paciencia eh hicieron lo impensable, asesinato, fueron con armas y comenzaron a matarlos hasta que les dieran los papeles de las tierras, todos se resistieron hasta que quedaron pocos, siendo yo una de ellas, a los que sobrevivimos a la masacre fuimos vendidos o usados para experimentos.

Yo fui vendida.

Fui vendida a un cirquero, no entendía lo que pasaba a mis 4 años apenas y podía hablar con claridad y ya querían que cantara!? Los entrenamientos eran duros y mucha veces me quedaba sin voz, el cirquero se dio cuento y tomo riendas en el asunto… y comenzaron las operaciones invasivas a mis cuerdas vocales, solo para hacerlas lo más perfecto posible, operación tras operación, mi voz comenzó a cambiar a una mas llamativa y capaz de cantar mejor mi primer espectáculo fue a los 8 años con mi voz ya "perfecta" y mi cuerpo de niña…

-Ante ustedes, luka. Grito el cirquero mientras yo estaba detrás de una cortina algo emocionada, ya que, a pesar del dolor de las cirugías esa iba a ser mi primer espectáculo.

-sal, ya te toca…

Me dijeron y eso hice, al salir habían muchas personas todos aplaudiéndome y gritando de alegría y emoción.

-Canta. Dijo el cirquero

Y eso hice, comencé a cantar, mi nueva voz dejo atónitos a todos, y mi voz recorrió y lleno la sala, cuando termine me dieron un gran aplauso, cuando todo termino y nos teníamos que ir de la ciudad nos montamos en el tren yo iba en la parte de enfrente que era la verdad un lugar muy colorido, lo que esperarías de un tren cirquero todo colorido y radiante.

Actuación tras actuación mi acto ya no era especial, solo era una chica de entonces 9 años que tenía una linda voz, nada especial, nunca pude ver las otras actuaciones ni conocí a los otros "actores" como nos llamaban, el cirquero se dio cuenta de que mi acto ya no atraía y decidió hacer algo al respecto, puso una droga en mi comida que me dejo completamente inconsciente… desperté viéndome al espejo y para mi sorpresa mis ojos eran de color verde azulados y no marrones como los recordaba, me dolía mucho la cabeza y no podía mantenerme de pie

-Veo que ya despertaste. Dijo el cirquero con una horrible sonrisa en su cara,

Para mi mayor sorpresa ya no estaba en la parte delantera del tren, mas bien no sabía dónde estaba, pero sabía que seguia adentro ya que podía sentir el movimiento.

Que hiciste. Dije con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, que poco a poco iban cayendo por mis mejillas.

-Solo… te mejore…

No entendía lo que me decía, mejorarme? Que había de malo conmigo? Estas preguntas y más rondaron por mi cabeza hasta que él dijo

-Tranquila, quedaras perfecta.

Con esas palabras se fue, sin decir nada más.

La habitación donde estaba era más negra solo tenía un espejo, una cama y utensilios para el arreglo (peines, colitas, maquillaje, ropa, vestidos) y una pequeña ventana rejada que con mi tamaño casi ni alcanzaba, pero que sabía que daba para afuera, no salí de ese lugar en mucho tiempo, lo poco que recuerdo era la comida, y que me despertaba con un cambio nuevo, nuevo color de pelo, ojos más grandes, cara más fina, entre otras alteraciones, aunque recuerdo una que me partió el corazón…

Listo, ya eres lo que todos quieren ver… dijo el cirquero

No entiendo…

Mírate. Dijo con su característica sonrisa macabra

Al mirarme al espejo me di cuenta de algo aterrador para una chica de entonces 12 años…

Cu-cuernos?


	2. capitulo 2: Que comience el espectaculo!

Cap 2: Que comience el espectáculo!

Cu-cuernos?

No podía creerlo aunque me estuviera viendo en aquel espejo roto y sucio pero poco a poco me di cuenta de que era verdad, tenía cuernos, unos cuernos extraños no se parecían al de ningún animal que haya visto antes eran como de cabra pero de color verde claro lo cual daba mucho contraste con mi nuevo pelo que era rosado y no negro como antes, no podía contener mis lágrimas, no sabía porque me habían hecho tal cosa.

-Guarda las lágrimas. Dijo el cirquero con el ceño fruncido. –no eras más que una simple chica ahora llamaras más la atención de todas las personas, solo tendrás que salir y cantar, pero hazlo de la mejor manera posible todavía no sé si tu cambio será suficiente.

Con esas escalofriantes palabras salió de mi "camerino" mientras yo no podía parar de llorar, no entendía, no podía dejar de preguntarme porque? Porque?! Que hice para que me traten asi?! Poco a poco mis llantos se hicieron más y más fuertes… simplemente no podían parar de llorar.

-pero… que es esto?. Dije mientras veía una hoja de papel deslizándose por debajo de los barrotes de mi "camerino".

Para mi sorpresa era una revista de gatos, si, de gatos, muchas fotos de gatos de formas y tamaños graciosos, alcanzando cosas, jugando con otros gatos, también recuerdo que contaban las aventuras de algunos gatos, sonreí al ver a aquellos lindos gatos jugando y todas las historias que contaban también eran bastante divertidas.

-no llores…

Escuche eso con una extraña voz combinada entre chico y chica, me pareció extraño pero también me dio mucha curiosidad así que me acerque a los barrotes que hacían de puerta, un poco confundida saque mi mano y otra mano me la agarro, tenía un poco de miedo pero no podía perderme la oportunidad de saber quién era y si le había pasado lo mismo que a mí.

Mi única luz ese día fue la de la luna que entraba por la pequeña ventana, que la verdad no alumbraba mucho, solo podía ver como mi mano se Perdía en la oscuridad afuera de mi "camerino" y la calidez de aquella mano que me sostenía.

-No debes tener miedo, a él le gusta que estemos felices. Dijo de nuevo esa extraña voz doble, mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia la luz de la luna fuera de mi "camerino"

– te gusto la revista de gatos? Fue difícil conseguirla pero puedes quedártela ya la hemos leído muchas veces.

-gra-gracias.

Poco a poco aquella figura aun sosteniendo me mano fue acercándose y fue revelando su forma, una escalofriante forma… un cuerpo con 2 cabezas… al verlo quede horrorizada ya que nunca vi algo como eso pero me arme de valor para no gritar sabiendo que esa calidad de la mano que sostenía la mía era humana, al acercarse mas a la luz de aquella luna ,e di cuenta que efectivamente era un cuerpo con traje de payaso con 2 cabezas una de una chica rubia de hermosos y brillantes ojos azules y un chico igual.

-lamentamos que nos tengamos que conocer de esta forma, ya que… somos monstruos.

No podía decir ni una palabra, ya que el terror repentinamente recorrió mi cuerpo.

-lo siento. Dijeron mientras soltaban mi mano y se alejaban.

Sabía que había sido mi culpa, ellos trataron de ser buenos con migo pero sentí tanto miedo que debo haberlos hecho sentir muy mal, estaba muy arrepentida.

-esperen! Grite. –lo siento, solo, no estoy acostumbrada… dije esperando a que regresaran, para mi sorpresa regresaron…

Pero unos parlantes sonaron en ese mismo momento.

Que comience el espectáculo! Dijo el cirquero, sabía que ya era hora del acto.

-Nos vemos más tarde. Dijeron ambos rubios mientras se dirigían a la salida.


	3. Cap 3: una luz entre los barrotes

Cap 3: una luz entre los barrotes, la cacería.

-Nos vemos más tarde. Dijeron ambos rubios mientras se dirigían a la salida.

Vi cómo se alejaban y salía por la puerta que creo que llevaba a afuera donde se iba a llevar a cabo el especulo, no sabía muy bien que hacer ya que era la primera vez que iba a hacer un espectáculo mientras estaba en esa celda también llamada "camerino" estaba esperando a que el cirquero viniera por mí, porque a pesar de que lo odiaba, la única vida que conocía era la del circo, no sabía nada del mundo fuera de este, por lo que solo sabía que tenía que actuar…

-Ven y aparece. Me dijo el cirquero mientras abría mí las rejas de mi "camerino". –primero arréglate… dijo dejando unos vestidos. - elige el que más te guste… dijo eso y se fue.

En ese momento mi ropa no era más que un vestido, que más bien parecía una bata sin mangas negra y un poco rota. Me di cuenta de que el cirquero no había cerrado las celdas de mi "camerino", sabía que era mi oportunidad, sabía que podía intentar escapar… mis piernas temblaban, mis manos sudaban, estaba muda…

-Vamos es tu oportunidad. Fue lo que escuche de una voz bastante femenina.

-quién es? Pregunte balbuceando…

-No tienes mucho tiempo, ayúdanos… fue lo último que escuche de esa voz.

Me arme de valor y con mi vestido negro roto corrí, Salí por la puerta por donde habían salido los chicos rubios, me di cuenta de que llegue a otro bloque del tren… aunque… este era más escalofriante, tenía muchos animales, pero no animales normales, jirafas de 2 cuellos y una cabeza, leones multicolores y ojos de diferentes color y melenas abundantes, recuerdo que eran 5 todos diferentes o mutados de alguna forma, también habían elefantes de muchas trompas, muchas patas, o simplemente orejas estiradas dolorosamente, pero lo que me llamo más la atención fueron unos tigres que al parecer se estuvieron comiendo entre sí, tenían mordidas todavía abiertas o patas faltantes, me sorprendía que todavía estuvieran vivos… aun es ese segmento del tren toda la luz era la de esa bella luna llena que había esa noche. Aunque no parecía que los animales sufrieran lo cual me causo mucha curiosidad ya que todas sus alteración se veían dolorosas.

Vi una ventana abierta, y salte por ella, me encontré en un bosque muy oscuro y denso, no tenía mucho tiempo, pues nadie duraba tanto para cambiarse de ropa, corrí hacia más allá de la parte de atrás del tren, corriendo entre árboles y arbustos que rompían todavía mas mi vestido y rompían mis pies, pues no tenía zapatos, -corre, corre!. Era todo lo que alcanzaba a decirme a mí misma para intentar darme ánimos…

-Ya es tu turno!, pero que demonios?! Se fue, esa maldita niña… dijo el cirquero apretando fuertemente uno de los vestidos…

El cirquero salió del tren de alguna manera supo exactamente hacia donde ir en poco tiempo luka comenzó a escuchas pasos detrás de ella, no sabía que estaba pasando había estado corriendo durante mucho tiempo, ya la habían alcanzado tan rápido, los pasos se hicieron más y más fuertes mientras luka corría mas y más rápido rompiéndose las piernas, pies, brazos y todo lo que estuviera al alcance de las ramas.

-Resistes en vano, te puedo asegurar, correr no servirá de nada y menos aquí luka. Dijo el cirquero mientras seguía caminando hacia donde estaba luka

Luka no podía hablar estaba aterrada…

-Corre rápido, escóndete… las escondidas me fascinan. Dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Luka encontró una pequeña cabaña abierta, ella entro y cerro con unos bloques que estaban ahí, comenzó a pones los muebles y todo lo que estaba a su alcance en la puerta…

-Din-dong se te acabo el tiempo, déjame pasar luka. Dijo el cirquero tocando la puerta… -vez que educado soy? Inclusive en esta situación toco la puerta sería una descortesía no abrir…

Luka comenzó a llorar en silencio tapándose la boca para intentar no hacer ruido.

-tonta sé que estas hay, te veo!… dijo el cirquero con más fuerza.

El cirquero de alguna forma logro romperlo todo y entrar, pero para su sorpresa ella no estaba por ninguna parte…

-Donde estas mi querida luka? No quieres que pierda la paciencia o si?. Dijo el cirquero mientras buscaba por detrás de las cortinas, ya había recorrido casi toda aquella pequeña casa, pero le faltaba un cuarto. –ya se dónde estás… el cirquero abrió la puerta mientras luka veía sus pies desde debajo de una cama que había allí, pero de un momento a otro desaparecieron…

-Donde esta?. Dijo luka con una voz baja…

-Te encontré. Dijo el cirquero acostado boca abajo al lado de luka y con unos ojos muy macabros y oscuros…

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Grito luka mientras el cirquero intentaba sacarla de debajo de la cama. –NO,NO. Luka pataleo todo lo que pudo pero al solo tener 12 años no era muy fuerte y el cirquero consiguió sacarla y la golpeo con una lámpara haciendo que esta se desmallara….

-*abre los ojos* Dónde estoy?, porque no puedo mover mis manos?… quien es toda esta gente?. Dijo luka confundida todavía sangrando por el golpe y atada a una cruz frente a muchas personas…

-Preparados para la función especial?. Dijo el cirquero mientras señalaba a luka….


End file.
